Driving me Crazy
by wintergee
Summary: Bang Yongguk, siswa bermasalah yang selalu membuat wali kelasnya, Yoo Youngjae kesal karena harus terancam dipecat dari pekerjaannya. Hubungan mereka... hanya sebatas guru dan murid? partner bercinta? atau memang saling mencinta? - BangJae fanfic, a little bit DaeLo - Warning: Yaoi; below 18 yrs old dont read! Dont like dont read; No siders; No bash! Plagiarism is a Criminal.
1. Chapter 1

**wintergee**

presents

**Driving me Crazy**

**.**

**Cast:** Yoo Youngjae – Bang Yongguk

B.A.P members

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M (Mature=Dewasa - I've warned you. Take your own risk)

**Disclaimer:** The following is a work of Fiction. The plot is mine, but the events and characters are fictional and the celebrity names/images merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrity is in real life. No offence is intended towards them, their families or friends.

**Warning:** Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Typo, Don't like don't read. Plagiarism is a Criminal. Don't steal my story!

.

Happy reading ^^

.

"Bang Yongguk." Menghela nafas dengan mata yang tetap terpejam, pemuda manis itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berusaha keras menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga, tepat di ruangan guru. "Aku harus melakukan apa supaya kau berhenti membuatku pusing?" berkata pelan dengan sedikit nada kekesalan yang tak sanggup ditahannya, ia membuka matanya perlahan, menatap siswa kelasnya yang sering berbuat masalah dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Karena ulah siswa ini, ia harus selalu berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

Hening. Baik guru muda maupun siswa yang bermasalah itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya mata keduanya yang saling bertatapan. Mata malas siswa itu terus membalas tatapan marah sang guru.

"Jawab!" semakin menatap tajam pada siswa yang berdiri di hadapannya, Youngjae mulai merasakan emosinya memuncak. Bagaimana tidak. Selalu saja seperti ini. Siswa berandalan itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya, ekspresi yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahannya. Dan itu membuat Yoo Youngjae jengkel.

"Kalau kau tidak sanggup lagi, berhentilah menjadi guru."

Brak!

"Bang Yongguk!" Youngjae berteriak marah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya. Ia tidak peduli jika guru-guru lain menatap ke arahnya. Ia tidak peduli. "Beraninya kau?"

"Aku anggap ini sudah selesai. Aku pergi." Berkata datar dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya, Yongguk berjalan santai meninggalkan ruang guru yang mulai riuh dengan bisikan.

"BANG YONGGUK!" Youngjae berteriak lebih keras. Ia tidak peduli dengan imej guru muda teladan yang selama ini dibangunnya. Ia benci sekali pada siswa kelasnya itu. "Lihat saja kau Bang." geramnya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya kuat, menatap penuh kebencian pada punggung yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

~000~

"Bang Yongguk, coba kerjakan soal di depan." Youngjae menatap sekilas pada siswa yang duduk di barisan paling belakang, tepat di sebelah jendela, sebelum menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. _Rasakan pembalasan dendamku._ Youngjae berteriak penuh kemenangan di dalam hati. Ia yakin siswa bermasalah ini tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya.

Dengan demikian, ia punya alasan untuk mempermalukannya.

Dan Youngjae tidak sabar menunggu datangnya hal itu.

"Ah sudah selesai? Aku yakin murid lain bisa mengerjakannya lebih cepat. Ya begitulah kalau sering menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat masalah." Youngjae berkata tenang tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari kertas di tangannya.

Ia terlalu sibuk di dalam pikirannya sendiri –tentang bagaimana nanti ia mempermalukan siswa yang suka bermain basket itu- hingga tidak menyadari langkahnya. Sampai akhirnya, ia tersadar bahwa wajahnya hampir mencium lantai dan kini tubuhnya bertumpu pada kedua lutut kaki, serta kedua telapak tangannya. Dan jangan lupakan bokongnya yang berada di udara. Youngjae baru saja tersandung.

Youngjae tersadar bahwa posisinya ini sangatlah tidak berwibawa. Ia seperti seorang bayi yang sedang merangkak atau seseorang yang sedang menunggu bagian privasinya untuk dimasuki.

Hancur sudah imejnya. Tidak hanya di hadapan para guru tapi juga di hapadan murid kelasnya. Ia menghela nafas saat mulai mendengar bisikan dan tawa pelan di ruangan itu. Murid-muridnya sendiri menertawainya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" suara berat itu terdengar tepat di depannya. Suara Bang Yongguk.

Dengan cepat, Youngjae segera berdiri, mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kedua lututnya. Rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan rasa malu yang melandanya. Dan semua itu karena remaja 18 tahun –yang lebih tinggi- di hadapannya. Ia menatap tajam pada Yongguk yang matanya sedikit melebar. "Tenang semuanya!"

Dan seketika kelas itu hening. Tidak. Tidak sepenuhnya hening. Youngjae masih bisa mendengar tertawa cekikikan dari barisan belakang. "Yah Jung Daehyun! Kau bisa melanjutkan tawamu sambil membersihkan toilet sekolah." Youngjae berkata tenang, berusaha untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. _Jung tidak tahu sopan santun itu bahkan menertawaiku hingga wajahnya merah. Kedua sahabat itu benar-benar menyebalkan._

Berbalik untuk menghadap papan tulis, "Semuanya perhatikan jawaban Bang Yongguk." Tersenyum jengkel sebelum memeriksa rumus dan angka yang tertulis dengan rapih di papan tulis. Mata Youngjae membulat tak percaya. Semua jawaban itu benar. Bahkan tulisan siswa menyebalkan itu lebih rapih dari tulisannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan jawabannya seonsaeng-nim?" seorang siswa yang duduk di barisan paling depan bertanya padanya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyalin jawaban itu ke buku catatannya.

"Jawabannya benar." Youngjae berkata pelan tidak terima. "Kalian bisa menyalinnya." Melirik sesaat pada tubuh atletis di sampingnya, "Kau boleh duduk."

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengerjakannya? Bagaimana mungkin seorang Bang Yongguk bisa mengerjakan soal sulit yang diberikan olehnya?

Yoo Youngjae gagal membalaskan dendamnya.

~000~

"Haaah, ini sangat menyebalkan." Menatap makanan pada nampan di hadapannya tanpa selera, Youngjae hanya bisa mengambil sekotak susu dan meminumnya.

"Jangan karena kesal, lantas kau meninggalkan makan siangmu." Pemuda manis di hadapannya berkata tenang sambil memakan makan siangnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak tahu perasaanku karena murid kelasmu tidak ada yang bermasalah seperti murid di kelasku, Himchan hyung."

"Jangan salahkan aku atas kesialanmu. Kau baru satu tahun kurang mengajar di sini, jadi wajar kalau kau belum terbiasa mengahadapi siswa bermasalah di kelasmu sendiri. Sudah kubilang kan jangan terlalu memusingkannya. Kau cukup menjaga wibawamu agar murid yang lain tetap menghormatimu."

Youngjae tersedak. "uhuk!" Ia tidak sanggup menceritakan kejadian memalukan di kelasnya tadi pada sahabatnya ini. Tentang bagaimana wibawanya sempat hancur seketika.

"Yah, kau tidak apa-apa?" Himchan bertanya khawatir.

"Berhenti mengejarku Jung mesum!" teriakan itu tiba-tiba terdengar di seluruh penjuru kafetaria.

Youngjae dan Himchan mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat kerusuhan yang mulai terjadi.

Deg!

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Tatapan Yongguk tidak mau lepas dari matanya. "Kenapa dia terus menatapku begitu?" mengoceh pelan sambil melanjutkan minumnya, Youngjae ikut membalas tatapan tajam yang diarahkan padanya. "Dia menantangku eoh?" mengerutkan keningnya, sebuah ide seketika terbesit di pikirannya. "Himchan hyung!" memanggil pemuda yang kini tengah asyik menonton pertunjukkan drama antara murid kelasnya, Choi Junhong dan murid kelas Youngjae, Jung Daehyun. Sebenarnya pertunjukkan kedua remaja itu sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Youngjae dan Himchan. Namun, pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini selalu saja tertarik untuk menyaksikan pertengkaran yang tidak penting itu.

Youngjae memanggil sekali lagi saat panggilan sebelumnya tidak dihiraukan. "Yah! Himchan hyung!"

"Aish! Ada apa?"

"Bukankah sekolah kita punya peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang siswa akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah jika kedapatan memukul gurunya?"

"Hmm. Lalu?" berkata sekilas dan melanjutkan menonton pertunjukkan dari para siswanya. Himchan meringis saat lengannya dicubit. "Aish! Kau ini!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu hyung! Aku punya rencana untuk si Bang menyebalkan itu."

_Sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah, aku akan mengeluarkannya lebih dulu. _

~000~

"Ada apa?" Yongguk bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Youngjae menelan salivanya. Mengapa suara itu harus terdengar begitu mengerikan di saat seperti ini? "A-apanya yang ada apa?" Sungguh, ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya karena berbicara terbata.

Siswa yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sejak tadi menghalangi jalanku. Ada urusan apa lagi? Bukankah yang tadi pagi itu sudah cukup?"

Youngjae yang teringat kembali mengenai kejadian tadi pagi, mulai mengeratkan tinjunya. "Apanya yang sudah cukup? Kau pergi sebelum aku selesai bicara." geramnya kesal.

Melalui pundak siswa bermasalah di hadapannya, Youngjae dapat melihat seorang guru lain yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Sekarang waktunya.

"Lalu apa? Kalau kau mau melanjutkan ceramahmu sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu." Yongguk berkata datar sambil berjalan melewati Youngjae.

"Bagimu aku menyebalkan kan?" Youngjae memulai aksinya.

Remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Hah?"

Mengangkat kepala untuk menatap mata tajam milik Bang Yongguk, Youngjae meneruskan, "kau boleh memukulku sekarang. Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk memukulku satu kali." Youngjae melirik sekilas dan menyadari bahwa guru itu semakin mendekat, dan Youngjae dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Park seonsaeng-nim, sang guru kedisiplinan. Kebetulan? Youngjae tersenyum di dalam pikirannya.

Tentu, ini bukan sebuah kebetulan. Youngjae bahkan tidak percaya dengan teori tentang kebetulan. Hal ini sudah menjadi bagian dari rencananya.

Walau baru mengajar setahun kurang di sekolah ini, Youngjae sudah tahu semua jadwal dari rekan kerjanya. Oh betapa dirinya menyukai angka-angka.

Park Seonsangnim. Senin, pk 17.10 keluar dari kelas 12D. Selalu mengambil waktu tambahan 10 menit untuk pemeriksaan barang bawaan siswa di kelas itu. Dan ia selalu keluar tepat waktu. Apa lagi yang diharapkan dari seorang guru kedisiplinan?

Dan Bang Yongguk? Mengenai ini, Youngjae sengaja keluar lebih cepat dari kelas terakhirnya dan segera pergi ke depan kelasnya, 12A menunggu sampai Yongguk keluar kelas sambil berpura-pura membetulkan dasi atau sekedar memandang keluar jendela. Dan untunglah, sahabat Yongguk, Jung Daehyun yang tak sabar menunggu temannya ini segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tentu saja remaja yang baru beranjak dewasa itu harus cepat-cepat mengejar pujaan hatinya, Choi Junhong, siswa kelas spesial. _Siswa berandal itu punya selera yang tinggi juga._

"Kau ingin aku memukulmu?"

Youngjae segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia membalas tatapan mengerikan Yongguk. Tangannya yang terkepal erat kini mulai berkeringat. Wajah yang terpahat sempurna itu terlihat begitu serius. Youngjae mulai menyesali rencana bodohnya.

Bagaimana jika hidungnya patah? Kenapa ia begitu bodoh hingga melupakan kenyataan bahwa siswanya yang bernama lengkap Bang Yongguk ini sangat kuat dan pandai berkelahi. Bukankah hal itu yang menjadi alasan pertemuan mereka setiap pagi sejak tiga minggu yang lalu. Bang Yongguk selalu terlibat dalam perkelahian.

Dan saat ini, Youngjae sedang menawarkan diri untuk dimangsa oleh remaja pecinta kekerasan itu. Ia mulai berpikir, akan lebih baik jika ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah dengan tuduhan tidak becus mendidik siswanya, daripada ia harus kehilangan hidungnya. Ia sungguh bodoh. Perhitungannya keliru.

Youngjae menahan nafasnya saat Yongguk berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terus melangkah mundur untuk menjaga jarak sampai akhirnya terjebak di antara dinding, dan Bang Yongguk.

Tunggu dulu. Mereka sekarang tidak lagi berada di koridor sekolah. Mereka ada di dalam kelas kosong, hanya berdua. Dan tak ada yang bisa menjadi saksi pemukulan ini! Youngjae tidak terima jika hidungnya harus patah dengan percuma.

Youngjae berusaha mendorong remaja yang mulai menghimpitnya ke dinding. "Minggir!" Tapi tubuh itu terlalu kuat. Bahkan Yongguk tidak sedikitpun terdorong ke belakang.

Iris hitam Yongguk terus menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. _Bukan hanya aku saja yang punya perasaan benci ini? _pikir Youngjae. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Yongguk punya perasaan kesal yang sama selama ini karena Yongguk selalu menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya.

Tamatlah riwayatnya. Apa yang ia lakukan? Bermain api dengan penguasa api?

Youngjae memejamkan matanya erat saat Yongguk mulai melayangkan tinjunya.

Bugh!

Youngjae tidak merasakan apapun. Dengan ragu, ia membuka matanya perlahan, dan seketika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajah Yongguk begitu dekat dengan wajah terkejutnya.

Cup!

Bibir mereka bertemu. Bang Yongguk menciumnya!

Youngjae semakin melebarkan matanya saat bibir tebal itu mulai melumat bibir miliknya.

Sekuat tenaga, Youngjae mendorong tubuh di depannya. Menatap tak percaya pada siswa berandal yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Bang Yongguk!" mendesis marah dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas yang hanya berisikan Yongguk si pembuat onar.

Sekali lagi, Yoo Youngjae gagal membalas dendam.

Bahkan sekarang, dendamnya bertambah besar.

_to be continued…_

*giggles shamelessly* ehem, so, aku bikin fanfic baru lagi dan ini main pairing-nya,, yups! BangJae. Aku cinta banget sama pairing yang shippernya langka ini. Meskipun moment mereka ga sebanyak DaeLo's, atau BangHim's, sekalinya mereka saling tatap itu aduh asdfghjklmnbvcxz! Sorot mata keduanya itu hah my feels..

Aku usahain aku ga akan bikin fanfic baru lagi sampai ada salah satu cerita aku yang finish. Dan kayaknya yang duluan kelar itu Dangerous. Soalnya chapternya lebih pendek, sepertinya.

Terus soal fanfic yang satu ini, kalau di ffn ga ada yang suka, aku bakal translate, terus pindahin ke aff.

Semoga aja kalian suka yaaa. Jangan lupa review, supaya aku bisa update lagi kalau ada waktu. Tbh, harusnya aku ga boleh nulis fanfic. Aku curi-curi waktu, sebenarnya ini :(

Makanya,, biar aku ga ngerasa ini sia-sia..

Review~

Have a wonderful day!


	2. Pengumuman!

Halo good readers… Maaf mengecewakan tapi ini bukan update cerita. Tapi ini pemberitahuan penting, jadi harap dibaca.

.

wintergee cuma mau kasih pemberitahuan penting:

Untuk semua fanfic gee di ffn akan ada dua chapter yang diupdatenya bukan di ffn, melainkan di wordpress gee, yaitu wintergeefanfiction. wordpress. com (hapus spasinya) dan diprotect. Dua chapter tersebut adalah chapter final, dan chapter random. Password hanya akan dikasih melalui PM dengan syarat:

Review semua chapter terhitung dari chapter terakhir (bukan ini tapi sebelumnya xp)

Review harus benar-benar mengandung arti review. 'Lanjut' saja itu bukan review sayang. Harus ada kalimat lain yang berhubungan dengan cerita. Ga harus panjang, tapi yang penting kalian tulus (tapi gee suka review yang panjang XD -abaikan). Kalau kalian punya waktu untuk baca chapter, kalian juga pastinya punya waktu untuk tinggalin review :) kan?

Sedikit kan syaratnya, cuma dua :)

.

Passwordnya gee kasih begitu ada update di wp-nya gee, dan gee akan sebutin di ffn, siapa-siapa saja yang udah di-PM-in gee. Nanti bagi yang merasa udah ngikutin kedua syarat di atas, tapi belum dapat passwordnya harap komen ya. _Tell me tell me_ :)

.

Gee bikin peraturan seperti ini sebenarnya karena gee sayang sama kalian yang udah suka dan ikutin cerita ini. Gee berharap melalui tulisan yang gee buat, bisa mengajarkan kalian semua untuk terbiasa bertanggung jawab dan peduli sama orang lain :D

.

Jujur, gee lebih menghargai orang-orang yang selalu ninggalin review meskipun mereka ga klik follow cerita gee atau follow gee sebagai author. Makasih buat yang udah follow cerita gee bahkan follow gee sebagai author, tapi gee lebih senang kalau kalian juga kasih review di setiap chapter. Jadi mulai sekarang, kalian juga harus ninggalin review di setiap chapter ya, supaya bisa baca chapter random dan chapter final yang diprotect :D

.

Oh iya satu hal lagi, bagi yang malas log in, ga apa-apa ko kalian review sebagai guest tapi jangan pakai nama 'guest', pakai nama yang spesifik, jadi nanti begitu gee mau kasih pw lewat PM, kalian tinggal sebutin nama yang selama ini kalian pakai untuk review ok :)

.

Terakhir, dengan pemberitahuan ini, gee harap ga nemu lagi alasan kalau kalian baru nemu ceritanya dan minta pw tanpa pernah review. Karena reviewnya terhitung mulai chapter terakhir (sekali lagi bukan chapter pemberitahuan ini, tetapi sebelumnya XD) dan wajib untuk kasih review lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya (itu juga kalau kalian mau baca chapter random dan chapter final). Aku ga mau maksa, kalau kalian ga mau baca chapter random dan chapter final yang aku protect, kalian boleh untuk tidak review :) Tapi nanti jangan menyesal yaaa.

.

Sekian dan terima kasih :D

.

P.S. kalau misalnya ada reader 'Change' yang baca pemberitahuan ini, kalian tidak akan menemukan pemberitahuan ini di 'Change' karena untuk 'Change' ada sedikit pemberitahuan yang berbeda. Tapi tentang chapter random dan chapter finalnya tetap sama. Pemberitahuannya nanti bersamaan dengan update chapter cerita :D yang sepertinya masih lama T-T mian~ jujur, selain aku sedang sibuk dan ga seharusnya nulis fanfic, aku lagi ga ada feeling buat lanjutin cerita itu. Jadi daripada updatenya lebih mengecewakan (memang pasti mengecewakan sebenarnya), gee tunda dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Mohon pengertiannya~

.

Salam _season_,

wintergee

Love you guys~


End file.
